thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Survivor Games: Tiga Island
NOTICE After long deliberation, I've officially decided to cancel Tiga Island. In this next link, you can find everything I had planned for the games ahead: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zoQOb9wshvWJKTVppEYlX3VP5UqUMzYnrGb0Os1KKzI/edit?usp=sharing Thank you for reading. Actual Things Welcome to the Survivor Games! This season, we welcome you to the vast jungles of Borneo, where within these jungles lay blood, guts, and glory. Rules 1. Please do not argue in the comments. If you throw shade at a tribute, do so jokingly. Think of this as r/RoastMe. 2. Please remain active and comment as much as possible. Thanks! 3. If you read these, include a reason as to why you think your tribute(s) will win Survivor: Tiga Island. 3.5: I will apologize at some point, but listen to this meme B) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebZaqflkCms 4. Filler rule! 5. Please do not spoil things! Put a spoiler tag before your comment, or I will delete said comment, even if it contained advice. 6. Advice periods are between days, not during the day. 7. You can now submit an unlimited amount of tributes! 7.5: Reserves last 7 days. Just like the Ring! 8. Have fun.exe 9. ??? 10. Profit. Template Name: Age: Gender: District: Weapon: Personality: Backstory: Strengths: Weaknesses: I would prefer if you could have an image for me to work with on appearance, be it lunaii, anime, or real-life. Otherwise, your tribute risks dying early! Tributes Day 1 The Bloodbath Omniscient 3rd-Person Point of View As the tributes ascend into the arena, the final bets are placed on who will survive the bloodbath, and who will not. So far, most of the Careers, alongside Karne (7M) and Shane (11M) are shaping out to be the fan favourites, with their immense bodies and clearly intensive training showing. The bets become locked, and the sunlight bathes straight into the eyes of several of the tributes. While some attempt to adjust to the brightness, others are already planning out what they intend to do. Some, such as Anthony (1M) seem prepared to rush on in, while others, like Hope (10F) look as if they're going to grab what's beside their pedestals and run. Suddenly, a loud, earrape-esque ding pierces through the arena. It startles some tributes into almost stepping off their plates, but most of them catch themselves. Key word being most. Banette (8M) lets out a despairing sigh as he falls off his plate, expecting to be blown up instantly. But he lands normally, and, other than a bruised cheek from the fall, is perfectly fine. He gets up, in shock, when it clicks in his head. He sprints to the cornucopia, as it slowly catches onto the other tributes, and they all start heading into the middle of the area, ready to gather supplies. Ezio (12M) can be seen combing around, looking for a quiver and bow to add to his collection of supplies, which already includes a backpack, canteen, and a small loaf of bread. He turns to the left and sees it: a beautiful, perfect bow, with a stainless steel coat covering the grip, emblazoned with different patterns and arbitrary designs. The only thing in his way is Noelle (11F), a sharp-looking scythe in hand, who seems to be guarding the bow with her life, as if she's expecting one of her allies to come get it. Thus, Ezio slowly leaves, grabbing a knife on his way out instead of dealing with a fight. Skagen (5M) observes the arena while he collects a couple items in his arms, including a rapier, two bags, and a small dagger he hides in his boot. He hears a rustle behind him and spins a full one-eighty, slashing his rapier in front of him. His jaw drops and he reels back, as he looks to Araise (9F), who falls to her knees as the blood gushes out of her throat. Skagen is absolutely shocked. He had absolutely no intent on killing Araise. He makes a silent apology, and disappears from the cornucopia area. Anthony (1M) and Aphrodite (1F) both scoured the immediate area, searching for any tributes to attack, as they witness Selena (2F) start to scuffle with Quentin (9M), who is completely unarmed. They decide to leave her to him, and turn to witness Sike (2M) descend on a beaten-down Aurora (7F). Anthony starts to laugh when Aurora lashes out with a katana, slashing straight into the ribcage of Sike. He stumbles backwards, starting to reconsider having fought her, and drops to the ground, breathing, but heavily bleeding. She runs off, grabbing a backpack along the way, and Anthony wants to chase after her, but his legs just refuse to move, him being too shocked to react. Aphrodite (1F) taps him on the shoulder, and he suddenly hears Selena (2F) cry out softly, as Quentin (9M) slams a knife into her stomach, and pulls it out, quickly departing, a trail of blood marking his trail. This time, he chases after Quentin, but then his thoughts turn back to Sike (2M), and he barks out to Aphrodite, "Make sure Sike stays alive! I'm going after Quentin!" and continues down the path, pure rage starting to consume his mind as he thinks that he might have had a horrid pack of Careers. In the meantime, Butch (10M) has found himself quite a long sword (just about as long as his dick), and is now hunting down Banette (8M). He scans his surroundings, seeing Aphrodite (1F) doing her best to keep Sike (2M) alive, witnessing Shane (11M) and that...Cain (7M), was it? No, Butch thinks, probably not. Either way, he lets them keep to their circle, as they continue squaring off. That's when he spots the needle-wielder himself, bandana around his face, and a small dagger in hand. Butch makes his way towards Banette, laughing in his deep voice, "You should have accepted your death long ago, runt." Banette whirls around, no visible fear on his face, but internally? Probably pissing himself a river, Butch thinks. "What, you just going to stand there? Come on, you piece of-" Butch yells, but is cut off by a sudden knife toss from Banette, which impales itself into his kidney. "Oh, what the fuck..." Butch moans, collapsing to the floor in pain. Banette (8M) stalks towards Butch (10M), a smile etched beneath his zippered mouth. He unzips it, letting his lips move and his words sway their way into Butch's ears, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. When you die, there'll be...uh...ataraxia in Panem, at least for me, you scum." Banette descends onto Butch's body, a needle and thread in hand, as Butch tries to shake away, but is too weakened to escape. "I'll enjoy every moment of this." Banette smiles, taking in Butch's screams with pleasure. Jacqueline (12F) sneaks up on her target, Hope (10F), who is distracted by the sight of Banette (8M) torturing her District partner. Jacqui looks as Hope's face becomes more and more distraught, before she goes in for a stab. Hope, however, is too quick for Jacqueline, and darts out of the way, rushing into the woods with tears falling down her face, only grabbing a backpack on her way out. Banette then gets off of Butch (10M), and Jacqueline can see that Banet- eugh, SEWED Butch's airways shut? Jesus, even for people like me, that's extreme, she thinks, as Banette escapes the cornucopia area. Skylar (6F) keeps her attack up while dueling with Karne (7M), who managed to disorient Shane (11M) into leaving a while ago. She continues to slice at him, but never manages to connect her blade to his skin, due to his ferocious, well-placed blocks. Karne goes for a right swing, and Skylar is ready to parry, but soon realizes her mistake, as he quickly shifts position. Skylar trips forwards, trying to catch herself with her sword...and she does. Onto a living person. Noelle (11F) collapses instantly, and Lilah (8F) shrieks, not having anticipated an attack - albeit accidental - on her ally, especially during the distribution of supplies. Lilah runs off quickly, as Skylar looks on in horror, before Karne's axe comes down into her spine, killing her. Sike (2M) still writhes on the ground, as Aphrodite (1F) struggles to keep him alive. Anthony (1M) rushes back on the scene, angry as all hell for not being able to track down Quentin (9M). Aphrodite yells at him, "Anthony! Sike isn't going to make it!" Anthony makes his way over, carrying a dagger in hand. "Then we won't let him." He coldly states, and implants the dagger into Sike's chest. He sputters and chokes on his own blood for several seconds, before his breathing quickly slows, and he dies off with no resistance. Anthony turns away, watching Jack's (3M) mouth drop, and he shoots his hand out towards his neck, grabbing on. Jack lets out a small gasp, before he is quickly permanently silenced, with his windpipe crushed. Unbeknownst to either of the District One pair, Emmalynn (3F) witnesses the entire ordeal, and quickly rushes off, anticipating being able to use this information for her own personal gain. Day 2 - Attack of the Titans Omniscient 3rd-Person Point of View Right here it was. The fight everyone wanted to see. Two large, intimidating powerhouses going toe to toe in a fight to the death. Shane Roels versus his enemy, Karne Osmont. Big, strong, and very skilled fighters, Panem was in a treat for this fight to the death. Armed with rage and hate, Shane was ready to take out Karne. Meanwhile, Karne was calm and composed, quietly but stoicly readying himself for a long fight. AS soon as the bell rang, the two fighters rushed each other, their first moves colliding like thunderclap. Shane fought on the offense, throwing strong, wild punches, while the defensive Karne waited patiently for the right opprotunity to strike. Although dealing good damage to Karne, Shane had left himself open for a low strike, and Karne was quick to deliver a quick kick to Shane's thigh. Enraged further by the attack, Shane bullrushed Karne, slamming his shoulder into the tall man and driving him to the grass. Karne threw his hands up to block Shane's flurry of jabs aimed towards his face, brutally bruising Karne's defending arms. Finally, Karne ended Shane's punching spree with a planting kick, sending Shane off Karne and on his back. Taking the offensive, Karne stuck quickly, slipping past Shane's guard, and smashing his fists into Shane's face. Despite many broken facial bones and a ton of blood, Shane went berserk, delivering a savage headbutt to Karne, causing him to clutch his broken jaw in anguish. The enraged Shane sprung up, ripping Karne's hair as he tossed him to the grass, following up with a swooping kick that cracked Karne's ribs. Getting on Karnes back, Shane pulled his arm at such an angle, a sickening snap sounded as it broke in half. Karne stood back up, and delivered a hard punch with his good arm, sending Shane back to the ground. Trying to end Shane with a curbstomp kick, Karne was shocked when Shane grabbed his foot in mid stomp, and turned it up, knocking Karne down. Shane was quick to slam his fist into Karne's ungarded skull, each punch just sending Karne closer and closer to death. Soon, Karne's face was just exposed bones jutting out of the skin, and a sea of crimson. It looked like a sick man's hamburger. Victorious, the bloody, beaten Shane howled like a madman to the sky, pumping his fist into the air. Although this had been the hardest, most rage-inducing fight, Shane had fought through the adversity, and killed his rival. Now, nothing could stop him. The Survivor Games Episode One: The Stranded Trivia Bloodbath Trivia *Noelle guarding a bow for her alliance was supposed to be a throwback for Connor to Lyssa Bow, a previous tribute of his who Noelle is loosely based off of. *Araise was chosen as the replacement for the death of Jacqueline to avoid Eclair losing all of their tributes (which was only Jacqueline) in the bloodbath. *In the original draft, Sike was killed by decapitation, but I felt that due to other plans for him, he needed to live longer. *The "pissing himself a river" thought from Butch was to be a throwback for Mist as well, to his Operator Games, in which it's a line from Ratchett, one of my tributes within it. *Although Banette is not a psychopath (at least, from how I interpret his character), I figured a nice revenge murder would be good. *I was a little confused about how I should portray Jacqueline Houston at first, until I came up with an idea for it. *Noelle was the hardest death to write, due to me not knowing how to accurately kill her off to follow the bloodbath events of Charles' Survivor Games: Borneo, plus me having a love for her character. *Eli wrote the fight on Day 2 of the Bloodbath events. Pre-Merge Trivia Post-Merge Trivia Other Trivia Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Hunger Games